Exquisito
by Dazo
Summary: Como cada mes, Inaho visitaba a Slaine en la prisión. Hoy le dijeron que Troyard estaba enfermo y que se negaba a salir de su celda. No tuvo más opción de ir a verlo en dicho lugar. Pero lo que pasaba por la mente de Troyard era algo que Inaho jamás pudo imaginarse. (Yaoi. One-Shot. BatOrange)


Otro BatOrange (*-*)

Ya lo tenía planeado desde antes pero gracias a mi gato que se la pasaba sobre mi teclado no había podido terminarlo (xd) Ahora sí, está listo.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Exquisito**

Como cada mes ya, Inaho iba a prisión donde Slaine Troyard se encontraba. Esperaba que algún día el chico cambiara de parecer con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba. Que aceptara como eran los hechos en realidad. Le había pedido que lo matara en diversas ocasiones anteriores, pero lo que Inaho quería era que sufriera lo que él mismo había causado. Que viviera su propio infierno.

El típico juego de ajedrez de siempre. Inaho era el único que movía las piezas, un único movimiento siempre que venía, ya que el causante de la guerra interplanetaria no estaba dispuesto a mover siquiera un dichosa ficha. Lo único que Inaho quería era que aceptara su realidad. Haciéndole mala cara o bufando luego de apartar la mirada era un comportamiento digno de un completo inmaduro.

Como hoy lo visitaba nuevamente, y justo antes de entrar la celda transparente, notó que Slaine no estaba ahí, no estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, ni siquiera estaba el juego de ajedrez. Miró al guardia con su único ojo bueno y su expresión de intriga conjunta a su mirada.

—No quiso salir de su celda esta vez. Parece enfermo.

Inaho estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué no lo habían llamado antes?

—Y gritó que solo quería verlo a usted en su celda. —El tono de pena apareció en la voz del guardia de seguridad. —Es solo un capricho suyo. Puedo hacer que lo saquen de inmediato si lo desea…

Inaho negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que hacer sentir cómodo a nuestro invitado.

El guardia de seguridad asintió y acto seguido comenzó a guiar a Inaho por el pasillo gris, oscuro y de metal que suponía que conducía a las celdas individuales. Fueron cerca de treinta o cuarenta segundos lo que tardaron en llegar a la celda de Troyard. El guardia de seguridad iba a quedarse para asegurar la seguridad de Kaizuka, pero luego de que Kaizuka insistiera en que todo estaba controlado, no tuvo más opción que retirarse apropiadamente.

Entró a la celda con tranquilidad. Troyard estaba sentado en su cama con la misma expresión de siempre, aunque a decir verdad su intuición le decía que algo pasaba.

La celda de Bat era un lugar gris, bastante oscuro aunque un poco espacioso. Solo un lado estaba cubierto por barrotes de acero en posición vertical. Una cama mediana donde solo una persona podía estar y un pequeño urinario algo alejado de la cama. No era un lugar muy acogedor pero era por ahora el lugar donde Slaine estaba viviendo.

Slaine alzó la vista hacia su acompañante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó Kaizuka con su neutro tono de voz.

Slaine permaneció en silencio, aunque una pequeña curva se dibujó en sus labios.

Los ojos turquesa del chico rubio se posaron sobre los ojos del castaño. Fue mucho tiempo el cual permanecieron apreciando la mirada del contrario. En estos últimos meses se habían llegado a conocer muy bien, a pesar de que no compartían muchas palabras o abiertamente sus emociones. Ambos se examinaban mutuamente con cada reencuentro. No era de esperarse que el uno al otro se conocieran bastante bien.

Troyard se levantó de su lugar tomando posición frente a Inaho. Slaine era el más alto de los dos, pues estaba seguro de ser aunque sea un poco mayor que Kaizuka. Inaho no se inmutó en ningún momento en tener a Troyard tan cerca. Slaine dio otro paso hacia el frente, quedando a solo centímetros del rostro del castaño. Ya desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto. ¿Orange opondría resistencia? Eso era algo que quería averiguar.

Inaho permanecía como siempre. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Bat para mantener esta distancia? No se quiso mover para que el rubio no pensara que le tenía miedo. Entonces Slaine sonrió. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no desde que había dejado la base lunar mientras pasaba el tiempo con la princesa Lemrina.

Sujetó a Orange de la cintura, Inaho alzó los hombros bastante sorprendido. Slaine lo acorraló contra la pared metálica de la celda. Inaho sentía a través de su ropa a las manos de Bat arder. Alzó un poco los ojos para ver a Bat. Respiraban el mismo aliento. Slaine seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

El metal a su espalda comenzaba a dolerle, pues la presión que Bat le ponía a su cuerpo con sus manos era lo que le provocaba el dolor. No se permitió dejar escapar expresión alguna. Slaine permanecía mirándolo como lo había hecho todo el tiempo desde que, prácticamente, entró a la boca del lobo. Bat presionó su cuerpo contra el de Orange mientras no dejaban de compartir contacto visual. Lo deseaba ahora mismo, solo eso podía pensar Slaine. Su deseo por Kaizuka había crecido desde cuándo lo había salvado, ya hace casi un año que se veían una vez al mes o a veces dos o tres veces al mes. Todo dependía de Kaizuka.

Pero en este momento dependía de Slaine.

— ¿Qué quieres?

No dejó de esbozar la sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece que es una pregunta innecesaria?

Antes de que Inaho pudiera responder, Slaine realizó una rápida maniobra para dejarlo de espaldas a él. Con una mano Slaine sostenía ambas muñecas del castaño, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba el cinturón. Slaine olfateó el cuello del castaño mientras lo lamía. Slaine finalmente apartó el cinturón y procedió a bajarle los pantalones, y junto con ellos su ropa interior.

Inaho soltó un quejido sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió dos dedos de Slaine dentro de sí mismo. Lo miró de reojo por el lado derecho, alcanzó a verle el rostro, rojo y lleno de lujuria contenida. Al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo había pensado este momento, eso pudo deducir.

—Solo no hagas mucho ruido…—Le susurró Slaine al oído.

Inaho no tuvo de otra que obedecerle esta vez a Bat.

Le daba besos en el cuello, lamía sus orejas, besaba sus mejillas mientras masajeaba su interior con sus dedos. Era realmente exquisito. Jamás pensó que cosas así pasaran por la cabeza de Bat estando en un lugar como este. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Bat sacó sus dedos. Escuchó tela rozarse contra más tela. Bat se estaba bajando el pantalón. Inaho se giró de inmediato, quedando a frente a Bat. El rubio lo miró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Quería besarlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería besarlo.

El deseo en los ojos de Inaho fue notado por Slaine, más el rubio a estas alturas no estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo. Conque Orange estaba de acuerdo con esto, eso era algo que jamás pudo imaginarse, se supone que Orange lo odia, que hizo cosas horribles con tal de hacer una guerra de nuevo entre Marte y la Tierra.

Estaba dudando si continuar.

Inaho lo tomó del cuello con ambas con delicadeza, haciendo volver a Bat a la realidad. Ambos se miraron. Slaine se inclinó sobre él para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Y otra exquisitez.

Slaine se adentró en Inaho, el castaño soltó un quejido entre besos. Cualquiera podría sentir dolor en un momento como este. ¿De verdad las chicas soportaban este dolor? Dolía como mil demonios. Finalmente Slaine ya estaba dentro de Inaho, era cálido y estrecho. Aún compartían besos y caricias de labios, luego la intensidad fue aumento y con ella la temperatura de ambos. Era algo que no se podría describir con palabras. Era sublime.

El rubio le quitó las manos de su propio cuello y las colocó a ambos lados de la cabeza del castaño, sujetándolo con sus propias manos mientras aún se besaban. Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí mientras el uno al otro exploraban sus bocas. Slaine manifestó un gruñido. Iba a correrse. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo dentro de Orange? Se separó del beso y un hilillo de saliva quedó entre ambos. Orange lo miró con su único ojo.

—Hazlo. —Lo animó.

Slaine, aún bastante inseguro no se separó en ningún momento. Al cabo de unos momentos después, bañó el interior de Inaho con su propio ser. Inaho solo torció la boca para no soltar otro quejido. Slaine volvió a besarlo en lo que Inaho correspondía.

Al parecer desde hace tiempo ambos se deseaban, o realmente no sabía si esto era solo sexo casual. Slaine se separó del beso nuevamente y soltó las muñecas de Orange. Estaba jadeando y el rostro rojo desde las mejillas hasta las orejas. En Inaho no era tan diferente, lo único que no lo delataba tanto como Slaine era su expresión imperturbable que hace unos minutos iba a perder.

La boca de Slaine tembló. Había algo que quería decir desde hace tiempo. La expresión de Orange era la misma de siempre, no sabía que estaría pensando, era alguien difícil de leer. Inaho notaba la duda en la mirada de Bat. Ya habían hecho lo que habían hecho. Ahora… ¿Qué ocurría? Alzó una ceja para preguntarle sin necesidad de palabras. Slaine se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estaría bien decir que te amo?

Inaho se sorprendió pero no dejó que notara su sorpresa. ¿Amor? ¿Eso había desarrollado Bat en estos meses? ¿Lo amaba y no odiaba? Odiarlo, no, le había quedado claro que no lo odiaba. Amarlo era la otra opción, y la más correcta en esta situación. Inaho se permitió sonreír de medio lado.

—Está bien.

Troyard no pudo evitar abrazarlo entonces. Era algo incómodo pero eso no evitó que correspondiera al abrazo que Troyard le estaba ofreciendo. Slaine habló cerca de su cuello, y su aliento le provocó cosquillas.

— ¿También me amas…, Inaho?

Inaho lo miró de reojo.

—También te amo, Slaine.

Y a decir verdad, Troyard no estaba enfermo.

* * *

Si el fandom está creciendo de OrangeBat, es también bueno que crezca por BatOrange (:D) Ambas personajes de cualquier manera son hermosos (*-*).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
